tales
by hopexescaliber
Summary: Rima has to find the boy who she gave her first kiss to, and she dosn't know who that boy girl? really is - please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara!!! Wished there was more Rimahiko ^-^**

**Hey! I'm bored right now and I really wanted to try out this story: well its cause my friend said that shugo chara's for lil'kids. And I just thought of this, I'm not sure if you'll like it ^-^ cause I just wanted to try…** **oh yeah, I'm going to make this continuous from the start… and Rima just got kidnapped and she first lived in Europe, and yes her father's a Japanese so she'll know how to speak in Japanese ^-^ please review and comment !!! Sorry if there would be wrong spellings or grammars.**

**Chapter 1"Three toots for Freddie"**

**In a book store in Europe **( well I've never been in Europe so.. sorry)

A butter-scotched haired girl reading in the book store, she sighed. She wanted to go out and play. But she couldn't she was stuck after that "incident". She saw a purple-haired kid she was wearing a blue jacket and baggy jogging pants, holding a basketball on one hand. "It was a he" she whispered to herself. This was the 3rd week in her aunt's store. And she was tired of reading some stories she read again and again. And now she was reading some story about a train.

**Freddie the little freighter took a deep breath. With all his strength, he tried to push between the two big freighters blocking his way.**

It was 5 months from now. When she was in kindergarten. They were still living in Japan, school was over she usually goes home by herself. But that afternoon when she was about to go home, she was surrounded by two guys. She took a deep breath, and tried to push forward. But she was later carried by one on of the guys.

**But Gigantic George and Enormous Eddie just laughed at him. Freddie's little engine begun to splutter as he pushed even harder. The big ships liked Freddie, but they thought he was too little to do the work that they could. "What are you trying to do, Freddie?" asked Gigantic George. Freddie pulled himself as tall as he could. "I can carry big loads of freight just like you!" he said.**

The two guys just laughed. She was scared. She didn't know what to do; she didn't know what they would do to her. She tried to struggle, but it was no use. The guy's grasp was too strong. They seem to have fun playing with her. She was too little to hurt them. But she saw a chance. She was able to kick the guy's knee and run. She was glad she thought she had gotten away.

**But Enormous Eddie just laughed as his huge cargo holds opened and large containers of all kinds were lowered inside.**

But alas, she was caught by the hand. "No let me go!!!" she tried to shout out. But no one seemed to hear her. All she could hear were laughs made by her captors, and her screams for help. She was hovered into the car.

**Freddie watched as the big ships were loaded in cargo. He knew he could never hold as much as the big boats but he wanted a chance to show what he could do. Freddie raced every which way around the harbor looking for work, any kind of work, any job, to prove what he could do. Some of the big ships laughed and pushed him aside. Others turned their engines on full force and splashed Freddie as they raced to their next jobs.**

She watched as they drove her further away from the school. She knew there was no hope for her. She knew she wasn't good at sports, so she couldn't run away. Neither could she scream that loud. She cursed herself for being that way, why couldn't she have an ability to at least protect herself.

**Freddie was up and about early in the morning, very early before most of the other boats were stirring from their moorings. He steamed to the dispatching office. Maybe, Freddie thought if he was the earliest one, there would be a job for him. "I'm ready for work!" Freddie called up to my office. "Send me out and I'll do a really good job!" "You're a good little boat," came the answer, "but you're just too small to handle the freight in a busy harbor like this. Sorry, Freddie."**

They locked her up in a room. Leaving her in the room, she heard them say things like, "Were gonna get some money from this", " she's gotta be worth a lot".( sorry I don't know what to write and I'm not that good at describing )

The next day…

She woke up early morning, actually she didn't sleep. She was too scared to close her eyes. She was busy all night in the dark room finding a way to get out of this mess. Suddenly a man opened the door. "here's your feed.", "now be a good girl, and wait for the ransom your parents are gonna give". He went closer to Rima. But she went farther away from him. " you're cute for a little girl, maybe I'd have some fun while you still last" she was scared, she wanted to die, she didn't want to feel the horrors coming her way. "Get away from her, we just need the money" a tall woman demanded.

**Freddie felt worse than ever. All the big boats were soon out and busy, zipping around the harbor with their cargoes. He drifted slowly to the far end and sat down next to a deserted pier. Tears came into his eyes. He saw someone he knew an old boat he remembered from before he was launched. He told of about the work in the river. He raced back to the harbor. There was a freight waiting to be taken to Enormous Eddie. Freddie knew his big friend was about to dock! There wasn't a moment to lose! He loaded up quickly and started down the river.**

But she still didn't feel safe for some reason she knew this won't make things any better, they left her alone. She looked around, and sat on a corner. Shouldn't there be a window or some thing around here? She thought. There were boxes all around, but curiosity got the best of her, she carefully brought down the boxes one by one, she finally found it, a window with an opening. She saw someone, it was one of here classmates, she had to find something to get his attention. She looked over the boxes desperately. She heard footsteps coming closer, she had no choice, he was her last choice.

" SENRI!!! SENRI!!!" she caught his attention. But someone brought her back to the side. " Huh, don't try or, do you want to die early?" The guy pushed her down. The boss wouldn't like it if you scream for help. He pinned her down and trying to kiss her.

**As soon as the last barrel was unloaded, Freddie backed away from the dock. He couldn't just float there was plenty of work for him to do on the river. He gave a big toot from his horn and off he went.**

But as soon as he was, there was a knock at the door. The man went out and left her in the room, her prison. She heard the questions being asked. Those must be cops. "Help!!! Help!!" She shouted. She felt a bit revived. Then she heard a gun shot. "

The door opened…

She found a police officer asking here to come out.

And that's what started her cruel life.

**Ok, I know this was a weird way to make a story. It's cause I wanted to try it out. So please comment if you think this wasn't a good idea. Thanks for reading ^-^. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own shugo chara ^-^**

**Jade: Ok I know no body wants to read this story… but I really wanna finish this, I don't like not finishing what I started.!!! I'll try my best*eyes flaming up***

**Rima: You should stop, after what you wrote abput me in the first chapter wasn't that nice!!! *death glare***

**Jade: Ah!!! But I really wanted to try, my first Rimahiko had only one review!!! And besides, ii don't wanna think of school, I hate it!!! Exams are coming up.**

**Nagi: That's why you should study first!!!**

**Jade: Minors First any way. Lets start the story!!! **

**I'm not sure if I got the attitudes right and the grammars and spellings so!!! GOMEN!!!!! Hope you like the story^-^( I also don't own this story " king Midas and the golden touch")**

**Chapter 2 "Nagi's touch"**

**King Midas was a very good king he was kind and just, and his people were very happy under his rule. One day, as he was walking in his garden, he saw an old man sleeping under a tree. Usually anyone that did this would be punished. The king looked at the poor old man and felt sorry for him.**

Rima saw the boy coming in the store, his hood still hiding his face. He noticed Rima crying, he felt sorry for her and sat beside her. That caught Rima's attention.

"Hi" he started.

"Wha- *sniff* what do you want?!!" she demanded.

"Aw, tha wasn't very nice" ," I just wanted to know why you crying?" and smiled at her.

**When the man awoke, he was very surprised to see the king sitting nearby. The king told the man that he would not be punished. Then he asked his guards to help the man find his way home. The old man thanked the king many times.**

"That's none of your business!" she turned away from him. "It's not like you know!", "You're normal! You can be free! You can go anywhere you want!" She cried again.

The boy stood up…

He grabbed her hand nd they left the shop.' If you wanted to play all you needed to do was ask!" the boy chuckled.

She let go of the hand "That's not the problem! My parents! I –I –" she fell into her 'ball' form and began to cry.

"Hey, don't cry…". He began to comfort her.

"What do you wanna know! I've become a prisoner at my own place! Unlike kids like you!! I DON'T EVEN HAVE AN FRIENDS!" she cried again.

He hugged her.

"I'll be your friend". He whispered to her.

She hesitated at first, "thank you" she whispered back.

**After the guards left, a fairy suddenly appear before king Midas. "Because you have shown great kindness," she said, "I will grant you one wish!"**

The boy brought the girl to play in the park. Somehow he felt happy when she was. When it was a bit late he brought her back to the book store. her aunt noticed her absence but had let it go, she thought that it would be better for Rima to find a friend than to wait for her parents to come home and start on, when they said their goodbyes.

"Bye!" He was about to leave.

"Wait! Will I see you tomorrow?" she questioned.

He didn't hesitate to answer. "Sure it's a promise"

"Goodbye then" She smiled.

When he left. A little fairy wearing a pink kimono popped out beside him.

"Nade, you have to go home quick! Your mother would get worried!" the chara said and dashed straight.

"Wait Temari!!!" He tried to catch up.

"I saw you having fun with your friend a while ago?"Temari teased.

"Yeah, I met some guys and we played basketball". He answered.

"*sigh*, I didn't mean them" she said and flew a bit further away.

_Of course I had fun, she was… interesting Nagi thought._

The next day, the boy went in the shop again. The girl suppressed him from the back.

"Hey! I waited for you! What took you so long?!!" Rima demanded.

"Gomenasa, ah I mean I'm sorry" he repeated.

"Oh, I can understand some Japanese" she answered.

"Ok, then… u…um…"he looked at her.

"It's Rima, we haven't introduced each other properly yet, I'm Rima Mashiro"She smiled.

"I'm" he stopped. He knew he couldn't say anything about him, it would cause a riot. And she might not treat her as a friend if she knew. "Just call me Fuki"he sweat dropped. She glared at him.

"Are you a girl or boy?" she asked out of the blue.

He smirked "Guess"

"That's so unfair!!!" she argued.

"Ok, ok, what does Rima-chan wish to do today?"Fuki asked.(sori for the name, I didn't know what to write from FUgisaKI)

**The king thought about it for a while and said, "I would like everything I touch turn to gold!"**

"I wanna be with Fuki for the rest of the day!" She answered with her cute smile.

**The fairy waved her hands and a shower of sparkling fairy dust felon him. King Midas was so exited he rushed over to a nearby rose bush. When he touched it, the flowers all turned into gold! He touched more plants and flowers in the garden and they also turned into gold!**

Temari went out his hood and said."My, my this will be a fun day" she whispered.

**King Midas touched the statues and fountains, and they turned to gold too! He did the same thing with all the bushes and trees."I shall be the richest king in the whole world!" he said to himself in a greedy way. After turning everything in his garden to gold, he began to feel hungry. He went into the catsle and asked his servants to bring him some food to eat.**

Fuki showed Rima different stores, parks and different places. And they rested on a bench.

"Wasn't that fun Rima-chan?" he smiled at her.

"Ah, I'm tired!" she complained.

"Oh, so I was that boring?" Fuki asked.

Rima smiled. "Fuki! Of course I had fun!!! Or else I would have left you already!"she giggled.

"Rima-chan, would you like anything to eat?" he heard her stomach grumble. He stood up and left her for a while.

**But when he lifted the mug of water to his lips for a drink he found out it ad already turned into gold! As he reached for food, the same thing happened. He could not eat of drink anything!**

She felt alone, she was scared to be alone. She looked around if Fuki was anywhere to be found. She wanted to stay and wait for him but her conscience made her scared. Being a lone reminded her of being kidnapped. She didn't know where she was going, she just kept on going.

**The king sat there staring sadly at the gold things on the table. He was very hungry but how cold he be able to eat anything? As he sat there wondering what to do next, his little daughter came running towards him to give him a hug.**

Until she got cornered buy a guy who was holding a knife covered in bloo. He stared at her, like he wanted to kill her. She screamed. What could she do? she felt hopeless, like the time she was kidnapped. Suddenly a familiar figure was looking at the scene she was in.

**King Midas suddenly realized what was about to happen. He tried to stop her… but it was too late! His touch turned her at once into solid gold. Now that his lovely daughter had become a shiny cold metal statue, his dream of great riches disappeared. The king was filled with sorrow he ran to the garden and called out for the fairy. He wept and kept calling for the fairy until she finally appeared. "I beg of you fairy, please take away my golden touch," cried king Midas. "let everything be as it was again. This is not the kind of life that I want!" the fairy felt sorry for him and said, "it shal be as you wish."**

She knew it was Fuki, he seemed mad. He threw the ice cream he was holding and began going near the man. Rima knew he could die if he would fight him.

"Fuki! Don't he'll kill you!" she screamed.

But he didn't seem to listen. Suddenly she noticed his hair was now tied up into a high pony-tail, with sakura petals hanging on the he was holding some king of naginata ( I think I'm wrong I forgot how to say that) and was attacking the guy. When he had succeeded on throwing the man's knife away, he took Rima's hand and ran.

"That was too close!" Fuki told Temari.

"Because that was your heart's desire" Temari said giggling.

**The fairy suddenly vanished and the king looked around. All the plants, flowers and statues had changed back to normal. He was filled with joy when his daughter came running to his arms. Her love was more precious than all the gold in the world!**

Fuki turned back to Rima who Glared at him. He sweat dropped. "Why are you made Rima-chan?" he asked.

"You idiot! You could have died!" then she started to cry.

"Eh? But I didn't want you to get hurt." He defended.

"But didn't you also think I didn't want you to get hurt?" she argued.

Fuki blushed a bit.

"Ne Rima-chan, lets go home?" he offered.

She looked up, he smiled.

She smiled back.

When they came back to the store…

" Hey Fuki, can I tell you a secret?" she said giggling.

"What is it?' he sounded interested.

"Nah, I think I wont tell…" she began to open the door.

"Eh? Why not?" he questioned.

"Because you didn't want to tell me your real name!" she pouted.

"How about a trade? You tech me how to speak some Japanese words and I might tell you my secret."

Fuki knew it wasn't fair but it sounded fun, and he wanted to know more about his interesting friend…

""OK!!!" he agreed.

**I have too agree if the 'trade' was weird, but I needed someone to teach Rima how to talk in Japanese. **

**Hope you enjoyed this if you did pleases review, and I'll help you spy one your fave couple dating around the corner ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara ^-^ and the story I used as base…

**Jade: what the heck!!!**

**Rima: what's the prob?**

**Jade: I suck at making stories *sob***

**Nagi: weirdo**

**Jade: well anyway… since I'm bored… I wanted to make Nagi's part of the story!!!**

**Nagi*sweatdrops***

**Rima: get on with the story!**

**Jade: you just wanna hear more about Nagi don't you?**

**Rima: I'm not even in here! And what's up with these chapters? Were still children.**

**Jade: well I wanted it to last more then on with your future ^-^**

**Chapter 3: Dance, dreams, and egg!!!**

**One winter day, the bear family went to visit Granma and Grandpa. When it got to be late, too late to go home… Granma made up the couch for them in the living room. "Good night," said Granma and Grandpa. "Good night," said Mama and Papa. "Good night" said Baby Bear. And they all went to sleep.**

Nadeshiko and her family needed to visit her grandmother's house, to show how much she had improved with her dancing. It was always torture for her **(I mean Nagi)** this happened every summer vacation in Europe.

**In the middle of the night, Baby Bear heard a noise and woke up. Then he saw a strange red light coming under the cellar door. He climbed out of bed, and tiptoed to the door to see what it was. He didn't want to make any noise, so he just peeked through the keyhole. What he saw looked like a giant dragon with flames shooting from its mouth. Grandpa was there feeding it. When the dragon shut its mouth, Grandpa came upstairs. "Is there anything wrong?" asked Grandpa. "No, I'm Ok," Said Baby Bear. "Would you like some milk and cookies?" Asked Grandpa. "No thank you said Baby Bear and he went back to bed.**

She had to practice day and night to perfect her mistakes. When they gave her breaks she would usually go directly to her room and brin out her egg. **( Temari hasn't hatched in this chapter yet^-^) **it was a pink egg decorated with sakura petals. She had this egg for a while now.

"When will you hatch?" she asked it.

She heard someone coming up and quickly hid the egg.

"Nadeshiko, break time's over. Meet me downstairs to practice those mistakes again." It was her grandma.

"Yes, grandma" she quietly answered.

"What's wrong don't you like dancing?" Nadeshiko heard someone ask and she turned back.

"Who are you?" Nadeshiko said under her breath.

"We'll meet soon" and the voice disappeared.

**That night Baby Bear dreamed that the cellar door opened, and the dragon…came upstairs! "I'm hungry" said the dragon. Baby Bear ran into the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. He poured the dragon a glass of milk, and opened a box of cookies. "Thank you" said the dragon. "I like milk and cookies." And he ate everything all up. He didn't save any milk or even one cookie for baby bear. Just then Baby Bear woke up crying.**

That night Nadeshiko dreamt about dancing on the stage, there was a lot of audience. She dreamt of being a failure at dancing. And the crowed ended up laughing at her. **( I was supposed to make it sound childish since he was still 5 here^-^) **

"Don't give up!" a voice said.

"But I - - I can't dance! And I'll never be able to be as graceful as a girl!" Nadeshiko answered.

""You can! You just have to believe in yourself!" the voice answered. And Nadeshiko woke up.

**Mama and Papa Bear woke up too. Baby bear told them his dream. "What ever gave you the idea that there was a dragon in the cellar?" asked Mama Bear. "I saw it!" said baby bear. "If I come downstairs with you," asked Papa Bear, "will you show it to me the dragon?" "OK," said baby bear. And they went downstairs. In the corner where Baby bear thought he had seen a dragon, there was a wood stove. Papa Bear opened the door. Inside flames glowed brightly. "There you see," said Papa Bear. "There is no Dragon in the cellar just an old wood stove." When they went up downstairs, Grandpa were up. "Is everything all right?" asked Granma. "It is now," said baby bear.**

Nadeshiko opened the drawer, the egg shell was cracked and the shell was the only thing left.

"Konichiwa!!!", "my name is Temari, I came from you're heart!" and owed down.

"My heart?" Nadeshiko said confused.

"Yes, I came from your desire to dance" Temari smiled.

"Dance…" she reapeted.

"Chin, ton, shan" Temari said while waving a sakura branch.** (I'm not sure if I got that right, gomen^-^)** suddenly Nadeshiko's hair was tied up by sakura's and she danced gracefully.

"Wow! Is this me?" she asked herself.

"Yes this is your would be self!" Temari answered,

Suddenly a naginata **( was this the right weapon?) **appeared on his hand.

"Wha- - why do I have this?" she soon found herself with flashing eyes. Chasing something.

"THERE WAS A RAT!!!!" Temari answered, she was also holding a naginata.

"**Good!" said granpa. "let's all have some… milk and cookies!"**

With all the noise they made in the house to catch a little mouse… the whole household awoke. Nadeshiko explained that she was annoyed by the mouse but ended up breaking some vases. She left the details about Temari and she was back to normal.

It was already 6:00 "Nadeshiko you only have a few minutes till practice starts." Her grandma reminded. "I know it's hard for a little kid like you but - --" Nadeshiko looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry Obaa-san, I'm ready" she replied. "from now on I'll do better!" she said with more enthusiasm.

Her grandma smiled.

"If you do better… no perfect, I'd be willing to let you cut practice once in a while." And left Nadeshiko.

"I will"

**Yay! It's done^-^ hope you enjoyed it!!! Well constructive criticism if okay with me ^-^ especially now that exams are done… well I made this before exam started but I wan't allowed to go anywhere near the computer anymore. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara ^-^ or the story I'm using.**

**Hey! I know it was really awkward for me to use these stories as base; well I really just wanted to try them out, oh yeah! Thanks anime3026 for being the first reviewer. I hope to see your story soon ^-^ I knew this would suck but anyways. I don't like giving up on these. He he ^-^**

**Jade: yay the next chappy!**

**Nagi: you won't give up won't you?**

**Jade: Nope! I'm done with my exams and still hate math and biology! So I'm refrenishing by making this! Even if no one likes it**

**Rima: I know what you mean so don't do anything your not good at!**

**Jade: that was mean Rima-chan! What did happen after your parfait date? It seemed Nagi didn't go in any on the 2 episodes. And the 3rd****was boring!**

**Rima and Nagi: on with the story!(////o////)**

**Chapter 4: Kids ****Play date****!**

**In their pig pen nice and wide, three cute pigs lived side by side.**

Things didn't go as planned. Fuki was now sitting beside Rima, who's talking to her friend Senri. She seemed occupied; they haven't started learning how to talk in Japanese. In exchange for your secret thing. He was somewhat annoyed.

**Farmer jack came in one day, fed the pigs and spread some hay. He was running late and forgot to lock the gate. With the breeze it opened wide, so the pigs just ran outside. Mack was busy planting seeds, Bess his wife was pulling weeds. Rex, the dog was out too, getting all the cows to moo. No one saw or seemed to care; pigs went up the farmhouse stairs.**

Nagi pov

Rima's parents had just arrived, including Senri's dad. A close friend of Rima's dad.

"Hey, Rima! You haven't introduced us to each other yet!" Fuki said. He seemed close to Rima… but why?

"Ah! Gomen Fuki!!! It's just I owe Senri a lot… and he was my first friend." Rima explained.

"Ah! It's ok!" I fake smiled, Rima watched me curiously.

"My name's Senri Ichigo. It's nice to meet you!" Senri smiled at me.

"Call me Senri!"," I really don't like being called Ichigo" he saidas he scratched his head.

"Yup! He's embarrassed that even if he's a boy he's name means strawberry." Rima giggled.

When their parents left, Senri insisted that they go out to play. And they obiously agreed.

**First the den, look what they found. Pressed some buttons and trains went round. Next the TV, lots of noise. And a carton full of toys. In the bedroom they don't rest. Pigs put bedsprings to the test. Oh, the kitchen bubbly shakes and three gooey layer cakes. Now the attic look at that. Glasses, jewelry, a tall top hat. And two trunks with masks and plums just the things for great costumes!**

First they went into a toy shop. They had fun looking at some toys. Then they went into a bakery where they ate some desserts. Fuki ordered a blueberry cheesecake, Senri ordered a strawberry shortcake, and Rima ordered some chocolate cake.

Rima giggled the two boys looked at her.

"What's so funny Rima-chan?" I asked.

"Cause you boys are weird!" Rima answered.

"What makes you say we're weird?" Senri asked demandingly.

"Well both of you are eating the foods that matches yourself… Fuki's hair as the blueberry and ….".

"And so?" Senri butted in.

"Yours is also weird since strawberry is your name I-chi-go!" Senri suddenly blushed bright pink.

"Aww… you didn't pronounced my name cutely like that? Ri-ma?" I started to tease her, I noticed her face tinted with pink, but not at much as Senri, I felt like I was enjoying this…

"I still don't get it!" Senri hiding the fact that he was blushing.

"I thought that your names were cute" and she faced the both of us, with a smile at her face.

For the next store, Rima forced them to look at some Halloween costumes since she was never allowed to go out and have some fun.( I just wanted to imagine them in costumes. Hehe)

"Maybe now if Fuki changes his/her clothing I'd know if you're a girl or boy?" Rima said load enough for Fuki to hear.

"Nee Rima-chan… I thought you got over that?" Fuki sweat dropped.

"You haven't told her if you were a boy or girl, so if you wear a skirt well we know what that means no don't we?" Senri smirked, he was defending Rima.

"Yup!" Rima followed him.

"Oh well" I answered back.

**Meantime, farmer Mack and Bess came back for a rest. Just imagine their surprise when the kitchen met their eyes. Their fine bed looked like a sack. Their whole house was out of whack. Mack and Bess climbed up the stairs , shouting like ten angry bears. As their shouts turned, to a roar. Pigs stood trembling at the door. then**

Later on, me and Senri were already dressed up, him wearing a knight like outfit, and me an old magician's outfit.

"Hey, why do you wanna hide who you are to Rima?" Senri suddenly asked.

"That's none of your business, and why did you wear a knight outfit? You think Rima will be wearing a princess outfit, and you two would look like a cut couple?" Fuki said sarcastically. Senri blushed.

"Hey guys!" it was Rima who was wearing an angel outfit. Both boys stared at her.

"So waddya think?" Rima asked twirling around.

"I guess it looks great." Senri said trying to hide his blush.

"Yup! Rima-chan really looks angelic". I said also trying to hide my blush, who wouldn't Rima really looked like an angel. She was, for me.

"HMPF!!!" Rima answered me, and glared.

"What is it Rima-chan?" I felt bit annoyed, knowing it was about the costume.

**Out they raced and what a sight, Mack and Bess jumped back in fright. Three strange creatures rushed away, no one could have made them stay. Quickly Farmer Mack and Bess ran outside but could not guess.**

"We have to go back!" Senri suggested.

"We ran back to the house, just in time too, their parents had just arrived.

"Well I think I have to go, bye guys!" I looked back at Rima who was frowning.

**Who it was they had to blame, everything seemed just the same. In their pig pen nice and wide, pigs were resting side by side. Though it had been fun to roam, it was good to be back home.**

"See you tomorrow then Rima-chan!" I waved at her.

"See you tomorrow! Promise?" shw looked serious, I thought she was mad a while ago.

"Promise then tomorrow we could start practicing Japanese" and went out. "can't wait to see you again." I heard her whisper.

**Ok, I know this was a corny chapter, but hey, please tell me what to change if you want too ^-^ anyways what was up with this past few chapters… a mean it's all about Rikka, and no offense I hate her, she's annoying. And why is it Amu's fan girls think that Nagi and Amu look good together? And why is it these past few episodes, Rima and Nagi don't show up much? Anyways lease review… if you want criticize.**


	5. Chapter 5 bonus

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara^-^ or this fairytale I'm using!**

**Yay!!! No assignment today, so as much as possible I wanted to make this^-^ thanks for the reviews you gave^-^ never thought someone would… (I have low confidence level*sigh*) anyways I wanted to say sorry, never knew there was only one font in fanfic. So hope you guys like this bonus story^-^**

**Jade: yay! I made my first bonus story!!!**

**Rima: i-di-ot**

**Jade:Yah, sure but at least I'm not the girl who's hiding my feeling for someone!**

**Rima: Like you never had a crush?**

**Jade: I don't.**

**Rima: didin't you…**

**Jade:Do you wanna go with Kirishima instead?**

**Nagi*suddenly appears*: Don't you even dare*glares***

**And I wanna thank:**

**Goose-chan^-^**

**RimahikoxAmuto^-^**

**Digidestined4eva**

**Thanks for chat—er typing back and fort^-^ and advice!!!**

***bonus* Little Rima**

**Once upon a time there was a woman who could not have children. "How I wish I could hold a child in my arms!" she cried every night. One day she learned about a witch who could help childless women. Because she wanted a child so much she was ready to give anything. So she went to the witch and told her." My strongest wish is to have a child, with your power could you help me?"**

Mrs. Mashiro wanted a child. A child she could take care of, after her husband's death she lonely and she wished for companion.

"**Of course!" answered the witch. "Take this grain f barley, and plant it in a flowerpot. If it grows, you will have the child that you want," and the woman thanked her. The lady offered her the witch some apple and went home. Immediately, she planted the barley grain in a flowerpot. Autumn turned into winter which gave way to spring. The woman watered and tended the grain until it sprouted. But it wasn't barley…**

Her wish came true, her dearest sister had died while giving birth to her child. And the child was given to Mrs. Mashiro she gladly received the child. But still mourned for her sister's death. Later did she know the debt she had to bear.

The child as they've known was a girl. And her sister had a debt to pay. But neither of them could have paid thet huge amount. So the child would be the bride to give birth to the next heir of the Fujisaki's.

**It was a strange plant with a bud which looked like a rose. When the bud opened, there was tiny but petty girl inside! She was so small, she was no smaller than a thumb: "What a lovely creature!" said the lady "I will call you little thumb." Right away, the woman got a nut shell and lined it carefully with a gold and silk layette. This was Little Thumb's bed.**

couldn't do a thing. The debt was far greater than she than expected. So she had to accept it. She brought the child back home…

She was suppressed enough to see packages delivered for the child. From the Fugisaki's . clothes, accessories…

"Wow! They've already planned everything!" Mrs Mashiro exclaimed.

Rima just smiled.

**Little Thumb was growing up, but she hardly grew any bigger. One day while the little girl waited for her mother, she saw a ugly toad. "What a lovely girl!" he said looking at little thumb. "she could be a good wife for my son!" that night, he stole into their house and took the tiny girl in the nutshell. "When Little Thumb woke up, she was on the river, floating on a leaf. The toad had put her there while looking for his son. Frightened she started to cry.**

Just as expected, the child grew up to be beautiful. Just like a doll. She had dirty blond hair and honey- golden eyes…

One day as she was on her way to school, someone stopped her. "Um… excuse me. I'm going to be late for my first day of school." She tried to pull herself from the man's grasp.

"School's for nerds come with me it'll be more fun!"The stranger insisted.

"Sorry I already have a fiancé." The girl replied. She managed to get away from the man's grasp. And ran, till she finally reached school.

**Suddenly a strong wind blew and the nut shell went downriver. When the toad came back, Little Thumb was gone and free from the toad! Little thumb faced other dangers. She heard a bumble bee. "this lovely girl will be mine! " said the insect as he swooped down and took her to his home. But his family was upset, they didn't want him to marry her.**

"Finally! Hopefully I won't be able to see that fiancé of mine." she whispered to herself. She didn't want ot see him, but she was sent to this school now that she's 13 (I think she would be in high school now) the Fujisaki's thought that it would be a good time to meet and know each other.

So now in their first day of school, she had to meet the man she's engaged to.

As she was walking to class…

"Cute girl alert!!!"screamed a guy.

"Wow a Bishougo in our school!!!"screamed another. And they started to flirt with her. Some of the girls shouted at the boys with envy. And she used that chance to run.

**Heart broken the bumble bee left little thumb in the forest. For a while, she lived happily among the flowers and plants. But as winter came she needed shelter. Finally she saw the little mouse's home and knocked on his door, he welcomed her and Little Thumb stayed and lived there for some time.**

Her short legs weren't any help, so she had to stop, she found a unused classroom and went inside. She saw a boy with long purple hair. Facing the window.

"Excuse me… um…"the guy faced her. He looked sad and worried.

He looked like a girl with the long flowing purple hair. And brown eyes, that sucked her in. but he was really mysterious, she thought. "Were you chased by your fan boys?" the guy asked, he smiled.

"Yeah, my first day in school and this happens." She replied.

"Well that doesn't surprise me, your really cute!" he chuckled.

She felt a blush creep on her cheeks. "And why are you hiding here?" Rima said trying to change the subject.

"I was chased by my fan girls." He replied, proudly.

"Really? I think you meant fan boys?." He twitched. She didn't like the way he talked.

He went near her, she moved backwards but hit the wall instead. He lifted her chin, up to his face. "You know I wouldn't mind getting married to someone as cute as you!" he smirked.

But Rima was sucked in with the boy's eyes, and she felt his breathing o her face. She knew she must've been red as a tomato.

**Mister Mole was their neighbor and Mr. Rat's good friend. He often came to visit and so he dug a tunnel between the houses. One day, while passing the tunnel. Little Thumb saw a black object lying very still and quiet. It was a swallow, who was hiding from the cold. The swallow was so sick that Little Thumb took care of her. "I have no way of repaying you so I will teach you a secret; if you whistle like this I will comeback where ever I am. Do not be afraid to call me in your time of need." He said.**

He let go of her, the door opened. A brown haired guy suddenly came in. "Hey Nagi! The teacher's looking for ya! Did your fangirls chased you again?" he asked.

"Yup, you sound like that doesn't happen to you Kirishima." He replied and went out the door with him.

Rima sighed

"Hopefully he isn't the guy I'm engaged to." She told herself.

The door opened again.

"Bye the way, I forgot to asked! What's your name?" the purple guy asked.

"Ri- Rima Mashiro" Rima was blushing, she felt uneasy talking to him, right after what he did. She noticed the guy seemed to stare at her.

"Thanks for talking to me a while ago. I needed it." , " if you need help just call my name." he chuckled and left.

"Hey wait!" she tried to catch up but he had already left.

**When spring came the swallow said goodbye and flew over the horizon. Some days later the rat told Little Thumb, that Mister mole wants to marry her. Nut she didn't want to, but he still insisted." Mister Mole is a good friend, and he is very rich. His house is complete with everything that you will ever need. Your wedding will take place this summer and I have already ordered some nice clothes for you".**

Later on, while Kirishima and Nagi were skipping classes…

"Hey Nagi, who was that cute girl a while ago?" Kirishima asked.

"What? Don't tell you liked her already?" Nagi said sarcastically.

"Well, she looks interesting." Kirishima answered he was one of Nagi's friends. Equivalent to his popularity and richness.

"She's taken…"Nagi answered flatly.

"Ok… I think I understand now. Is she the one with the huge debt in your family?" he questioned.

"I think so?" Nagi answered confused.

"What if I buy her from your family?" Kirishima said jokingly, but it felt serious. He was known for getting what he wanted and treating it like trash, once he was fed up with it.

"See if I care!" Nagi answered. And glared he didn't like 'his' things stolen from him. And besides, he felt like he wanted to know more of Rima.

"Than it's ok!" Kirishima sounded victorious.

**Little Thumb cried and cried. She knew that she would never be happy as Mr. Mole's wife. Then she remembered her friend the swallow. "Can he really help me?" Little Thumb whistled for a long time but the swallow did not appear. "Oh no he lied to me!", she said, "I really believed that he could help me!"**

When Rima went back home, her mom welcomed her in a sad tone. She told her about not getting engaged anymore to the Fujisaki's but to another one. Rima felt tears flow from her eyes. She ran to her room.

"I'd never be happy as someone else's wife." She cried, especially now that she'd gotten interested at one guy.

The next day…

Rima was sitting in her ball form in class, surrounded by her fan boys. Until 'someone' came in. "Ah! Nagihiko-sama's here!!!" they repeated again and again. Nagi looked at Rima, he knew his family might consider canceling the engagement.

Class hasn't started yet, he went over to Rima. Expecting her to fall over heels for him.

"Hey, Rima-chan!!!" he greeted, he felt the stares of her fan boys.

"Sigh" and she faced the other side. The fan boys grinned.

"Ri-i-ma chan?" he patted her on the head, she slapped it back.

"Ok… I don't know what the big problem is. But I don't like being ignored… especially by you!" she looked up at him, confused.

He smirked at picked her up, bridal style. Ignoring the glare he got from the boys. And the screams of his fan girls.

"Hey! Put me down!!!" she demanded.

"Oh so now you talk o me?" he dropped her of the same place they met.

"What's your problem anyway?" he patted her on the head.

"Don't treat me like a little kid!" he laughed.

"Don't laugh! You wouldn't understand the situation I'm in! being engaged in some kind of a spoiled bratty family…" tears flowed out her eyes again

"Didn't I tell you? You just have to say my name, and I'll help you." Nagi said. Kneeling down to her height.

"Then can I …" she cupped his cheeks. Her face getting closer and closer to his. He closed his eyes, knowing what she was about to do. it was his first time letting his guard down.

**The wedding day came nearer and nearer. Mister Rat kept buying clothes for Little Thumb. "Are you not happy seeing these clothes?" but instead of answering that she didn't love Mr. Mole she said, that she felt sad for getting married without even seeing her mother once again.**

Then he heard a giggle.

"Ha-ha! You really though I was gonna kiss you!!! Didn't you?!!" he opened his eyes, his face tinted pink.

"Hmph! At least I'm not getting married to some one I don't know." He smirked and faced Rima who looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey, I – i- didn't mean to say—"he was stoped by her lips.

"A- A- E- I'm sorry I just wanted you to shut up!" Rima tried not to blush but failed. And then turned back to see Nagi's reaction. Instead, he grabbed her.

"You look cute when you smile!", he said as he touch her lips with her pointer.

"You know, my fan girls are going to get mad at you for stealing my first kiss." He said pulling Rima into a hug.

"And my fan boys and Kirishima would kill you if they saw you hugging me." Rima tried to act defensively.

"Then answer my little question. Do you or do you not want to marry Fuyuki Kirishima? Why and why not?" he hugged Rima tighter.

"That's simple! But I have to! And your in no position to ask me those!" and she struggled from his embrace.

"Er, why not? I mean the Fujisaki's and Fuyuki's the same right? Does Ri-ma chan have someone she likes?" actually he tried not to put a hint of jealousy in his voice, he wanted to know it annoyed him to know that she got interested to another guy, he was interested at her…. He wanted her.

**The day before the wedding. Little thumb stood in front of the window and started to whistle the song the swallow taught her. Suddenly she saw a bird flying towards her. "Do you need me?" asked the swallow. "Yes, but I think it's too late. Have you forgotten me?". "I came as fast as I could, I was I a faraway land."**

"So if I have it would just be useless anyway!" she really wanted to slap him right now. It was the first time she had this strange feeling. She knew she shouldn't feel it. Especially in her case. "Love's something I know I shouldn't need."

"So do you need me?" he asked, his expression felt hurt with a hint of hope.

"Yes, but it's too late. I'm sure their gonna give me away, and the bratty kid would be happy to marry a rich girl instead." She said with sarcasm.

"Are you jealous ?" he hinted.

"I don't even know the guy! I'd be better of with someone like---" she covered her mouth before she could've said another word. He looked confused. It seemed she didn't know that he was the one she was supposed to be engaged with.

"You would be better of with someone like?" he knelt down, eye-level with her. "What if I was the kid you were supposed to be married with?... would you accept?" his voice now full of sincerity.

"I- I – the damage's done. I'll be married with that guy for sure…" and she faced back. "You're so dense!" she whispered under her breath. "But if it was really you… then…"She said loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey, you didn't answer the question… do you need me?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"More than you know…" she whispered again to herself. And faced him. "And what do I need to repay you with something?"

"There might? I mean you've already done what I wanted, even if it was just a second." Rima had lots of question marks around her.

"And then you called me dense." He chuckled.

"You heard!" she was now trying to hurt him with her punches, but failed. He laughed.

"So do you need me? you know I don't do this to ANY girl I know." She stopped and buried her face on his chest.

"Yes" she finally answered. He patted her on the head. She reacted immediately.

"I told you I hate it when people pat me!" she faced up. His face now wearing a smile, and really close to her. He felt want when he was with her.

"Now to seal the deal, and pay back!" she was about to say something else when, his lips were pressed to hers. She felt calm, she was relived to have her first kiss taken by him. Even if she was going to be another's. she didn't want that moment to stop.

**Tearfully she told the swallow what happened. "Don't worry, just climbed on my back. Hold me tightly and we'll flu away together." , " Where are we going my friend?" . "We'll think about that later, because I think you won't be happy with Mister mole." A minute later, the swallow, with Little Thumb on his back rose to the air.**

"Hey! that wasn't fair!" she demanded.

"What wasn't fair?" he asked like nothing happened, actually he felt satisfied right now. He brought his hands at the back of his head.

"You said I didn't need to give you anything!" her face getting redder by the minute.

"I said I might." He answered. She went near the door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then? Well you don't need to thank me till then."he added.

"Yeah right!" and dashed out the door.

**They flew the whole night long. Before sunrise, Little Thumb fell asleep. When she woke up, the ground was different. "Where are we swallow?". "It's a secret place where you'd be happy as you deserve to be. And put her down on a tree branch.**

Rima went home, she was surprised by her mom's sudden actions.

"Rima!!! The engagement's off! Your free, well you just need to talk to the Fujisaki's regarding the proposal they'll give!" she repeatedly said.

"What proposal?"

"They didn't say, but you'll be meeting up with their heir." Her mother answered.

"Where?"

Next day… after school…

"Hey Rima! Come with me for a sec." Nagi said eagerly and worried.

"Sorry I'm waiting for someone…"

"Please this is important! Didn't you remember what I said?" he grabbed her hand and started running.

"And what exactly did you say?" Rima asked, while being pulled by Nagi.

"I told you you'd thank me after this right? But I need your help to settle your engagement." Nagi answered. Not looking back at Rima, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Huh? Who are you really? To have arrange all of this?" Rima asked once again, this time Nagi turned back. And put his pointer on his lips.( I'm bad at describing sorry! What he did was kinda like the keep quiet sign.)

"Secret!" and he faced back, pulling her into a mansion.

**It was a beautiful place full of flowers and in each flower there was a tiny person like little thumb. "You will be happy here!" said the swallow. Then a young man jumped from a flower and came closer to Little Thumb.**

"Where are we?" they were in some kind of green house.

"Rima-chan, wait for me here!" and he dashed out.

"Eh! He ran of again!" Rima looked around. "How does Nagi know all about me?" , "I mean he couldn't be the one I was supposed to be engaged to right?".

A woman wearing a kimono with light brown hair tied in a bun, and piercing brown eyes like Nagi came in. "So you must be Rima Mashiro?" she sat down beside her. :Your prettier than expected." That caused Rima to blush. "But aren't you too small for your age?" she asked which caused Rima to glare at her.

"So what do you think about my son?" She asked out of the blue.

"You're son… I haven't met him yet…" she looked at the woman like she was crazy.

"What do you mean? My son… Fujisaki Na---" she was interrupted by someone.

"**I have been waiting for you for a long time. Will you be my wife?". "Do you think I should marry him? He is so handsome!" Little Thumb whispered to the swallow. "I brought you here because you would be happy, of course you should marry!" he answered. Little Thumb gave swallow a kiss before he flew away. And the two young people married and little thumb found happiness she **

**longed deserved.**

Nagihiko was dressed in some kind of traditional Japanese wear for men. His hair tied in a low ponytail. He had put his arm on Rima's shoulder. "Gomen oka-san, actually I haven't reviled myself to her yet."and he faced Rima.

"Wa—a—Wait! So that means… you're my fiancé?" Rima was shocked as Nagi brought her closer to him.

"Not actually, you still have to decide… would you accept the engagement again? And be my bride?" he looked at her strait in the eyes. She looked down but he caught her chin and brought her face near his.(LOL! I just drew something like that in my sketch pad, epic failure though ) she heard his mom giggle.

Rima pushed back a bit.

"You know, it's hard for me to answer the question when you're holding me too close!" and he came closer again.

"Just answer the question Ri-ma… YES or no?" gee emphasis on the yes much?

"Are you answering the question or telling me to say yes?" Rima grinned, he blushed. Dosen't his mom see he's such a play boy? Rima glanced at his mom. She was video tapping the whole thing. She sweatdropped.

"Well… I mean you really like me don't you? For you to say that I'm dense?" Nagi said. "You were talking about ME weren't you?" he said with jealousy in his tone.

Rima smiled, she wanted to get back. She went near Nagi and brought her arms around his neck. Pulling his face close to hers. "Who else could I mean? Kirishima?" this time Nagi smiled, and brought his arms over her back.

"But there's just one problem..." she added.

"Huh?" Nagi confused.

Rima removed his ponytail, his hair showering his sides. Her face near his almost kissing. "Don't act like a playboy! I get jealous easily!" Nagi just smiled and brought his lips to hers.

"Don't worry, were engaged now aren't we? Rima-koi"

"Obviously, Nagi-koi." The two probably forgot the mother video tapping the whole thing. Until they heard someone crying.

"This sniff, is the best thing that had ever happen in my life!!! I'm making this a movie!!!" his mom sang.

"What!!!" Rima argued.

"Let it be, Rima-koi. Now lets talk about your grades and fanboys…" suddenly there were maids holding up books and armed guys, surrounding them.

"Wha—what! I have to read all this! My gardes aren't that bad!" she said.

"Yes, but I have to give the best for my girl!" ok greedy much?.

"What about the guys?" She asked.

"It depends if some guy comes up to you besides me." dark aura surrounded him.

"You're lucky I love you!" she answered.

"I love you too Rima-koi." He answered back.

Meanwhile, his mother now produced the movie. And now watching it in their theater.

**Ok I know that it took me long enough to write this story, so gomen!!! I had a hectic schedule!!! I officially hate Bio now and chi!!! Why can't we skip those in high school!!! Well anyways what's up with these past few episodes!!! If Nagi's there Rima isn't in it? And Rima doesn't show up much, why does Nagi and Amu always walk together?!!! Oh yeah, sorry if I made Rima and Nagi oc here.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara (pls. excuse me of hating Rikka)**

**Jade: wow this week's been annoying!**

**Nagi: why's that?**

**Jade: it was full of tests! And the new shugo chara show today was… I like Utau, but there isn't any Rimahiko lately. Because it's been full of…**

**Rikka: Hey everyone!**

**Jade-gets machine gun from the torture chamber-: get out of this place!**

**Rikka-runs away-**

**Nagi: geez are you like this to every child you meet?**

**Jade: I have an annoying sister what can I say? But don't worry I'll be good to your childred.**

**Nagi: M- my ch- children?**

**Jade: Yup your's and Rima's^-^**

**Nagi- bushes crimson red-**

**Rima: Hey, I'm back what happened.**

**Jade: Nothing much…**

**Nagi- stays on one corner still blushing-**

**Rima: Nagi what happened to you?-taps Nagi on the shoulder-**

**Nagi-steams goes out from his ears-**

**Chapter 5: The Girl and The Boy's secret**

NAGI POV

Ok, I really don't know how I'd explain this to her, I had to go back tomorrow night! I mean how can I tell her! I couldn't lie to her… she's really important to me.

I couldn't just let her go…

**Once upon a time, there was a merchant who had three beautiful daughters. The eldest sisters cared only for fine jewelry and dresses, the youngest, called beauty, had a kind and gentle heart and was especially cared by their father. One day the merchant was setting of for a journey and asked his daughter what they would like him to bring back. The two elder sisters wanted jewelry but Beauty told her father she wanted a whit rose since she hasn't have one in her garden. The merchant didn't forget their wishes and before returning home he wasn't able to find a white it was winter and snow was falling. As he was nearing home, the merchant missed his way in the snowstorm and could not tell where he was. Just as he was about to turn around he saw light ahead and followed them, soon enough he found himself at the door of a great castle. **

Later on Rima's place…

"Hajimemashite watashi wa Mashiro Rima desu." Rima answered as I asked her name.

" Fuki-kun? Dositara iinoka hanasite kudasai." (tell me what to do) she said as I ask another question. Tried to smile. But the more I see her smile the guiltier I felt.

"Rima…" I tried to start of.

"Why?"

"If I told you I was going back to Japan… what would you like e to bring back?" I wanted to ask her a different question but I couldn't.

"You…" I thought I heard wrong but she looked so sincere right now.

**He hoped that someone would offer him shelter for the night; he was bitterly cold and tired. As he went to knock on the door he saw it was open. Not a servant in sight, so he went inside. In the great hall, he found a splendid supper laid out no one appeared so he sat down and enjoyed the the corner of the hall was an open door and when he looked in, he saw a bedroom as if it was prepared for him. The merchant was very tired so he went to bed and slept soundly. In the morning a fine suit had been laid out for him to wear. He would like to thank his kind host but the merchant saw no one. As he walked thru the garden on his was to the stable to collect his horse, he spied a beautiful rose bush covered with white blooms. Thinking of his daughter's request he reached out to pick a single rose.  
**

Normal POV

"R- really?" I asked surprise.

"We- well… y- you are my fi- first best friend." Rima blushed.

He felt glad, so he thought that he would make this the best day for her… it was the least he could do ,

_For her_

"Well I heard from Senri that there's this new playground and an ice cream parlor across it." She replied a never ending day with _her._

_Nagi was going to miss this, _

_Being with her,_

_He was going to miss her._

"Then we better make sure we do all of those today then?" he grabbed her hand and ran.

"Wait!" she tried to say while she ran up to his speed.

Rima thought of what she just said. Her answer, when he asked her what she wanted, but it was true he was what she needed.

"Hey Fuki? What's wrong with you today?" Rima noticed, Nagi sighed.

"What makes you say that?" he stared at the ice cream on his hand.

"Well you've been sighing the whole day and…" she stared at his ice cream, it was melting he started to lick it.

"Let me help you with that!" She licked one side of the ice cream. He blushed.

"R- Ri- Rima?"

"Why?"

"Tha- that wa- was an indirect kiss!" he blushed harder.

"But it isn't if you're a girl. And you haven't admitted though." Her face was tinted pink, she really wanted to know more about him.

"Sigh"

"There you go again!"

**Suddenly a terrible roar sounded from the bushes and a huge ugly beast came out. He was mad for the merchant whom he had offered his home as shelter was stealing from his precious rose bush. He told the merchant that he must die, but instead he told him to bring back the first thing he meets when he goes back home. The merchant agreed as his journey home he wished that it was a stray cat not his beloved dog, but as he approach the house it was his daughter who ran towards him, he turned pale, beauty thought he was sick.**

"Hey Fuki, I can trust you right?" she said as she sat on the swing.

"Y- yeah." He sat beside her on the other swing.

"When you asked me about you leaving… are you really going to leave me?" her bangs covered her eyes.

"Yes." He didn't hide it anymore. He wanted her trust.

"But you are coming back right?"

"I- I – I'm not sure"

"Oh" was all she said.

"But I'd promise I'd come back!"

"It's ok…"

"What?"

"It's ok."

"What do you mean?- -"

"You were my first friend, I don't want to be the one to ruin all your dreams into finding your own dance., I don't want to make you stumble and fall… besides you're also my…" she stopped.

"Rima…"

**He gave her a white rose he took from his hand. And told her about the promise he made with the beast that he wasn't going to give up on her, but she insisted to keeping the promise, so they went back the castle. They rode silently, too sad to speak. They found the doorway open and the meal on the table but they didn't eat. At nine o clock the beast appeared. He allowed the merchant to stay one day with his daughter but to leave the next father and daughter parted with sadness, but beauty soon became quite content with her life in the castle. Her room was pretty with roses outside her window, and o a table stood a wonderful mirror. In golden letters. Beauty wished to go back home, she looked into the mirror seeing as what happened home, she spent every day amusing herself and saw no one till evening .**

RIMA POV

I almost told Fuki he/she was my… my… first lo- love!

"Actually, er… I would really like to go to Japan! Given the chance!" I tried to change the subject.

"Hey Rima… I f I told you I was really a boy… would you change your opinion about me?" He looked curious somehow… gosh why does he have to bring back the topic?, I blushed bright red, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I- I – don- don't know… er… you woul- would sti- still be m-my be m- my be- best fr- friend!" It looked as if he wanted a different answer.

"Hey Rima…" he tried to get my attention, I noticed his hand in his pocket again. What's in it anyway?

"Um… Fuki will you really come back?"_…for me?_

There was silence…

"I'm being too selfish aren't I ? trying not to let you go… anyways when we grow up… we'd be blinded by different things, emotions… love." My face fell, I looked up at him, he was sill quiet, I stood up. But didn't run.

"I might be blind but my heart isn't"**(AH! So corny!!!)** I heard him say, I felt the urge to laugh. But I couldn't he was leaving and there wasn't anything I could do.

_I couldn't bear the though of him leaving me…_

"Hey Rima-chan… do you know why they put the wedding ring in the ring finger?"

"Because it's the ring finger obviously!" he chuckled I smiled.

"Ye, but don't you usually put the wedding ring on it? And put the other rings on the pointer, pinky and etc "

"Then why?"

"Because one of the nerves of the ring finger is connected to your heart!" (I think it was the nerve, gosh the germs of my health teacher is spreading!)

**When the beast joined her in supper. After they had eaten, Beauty would sing to him. One night he asked her if he was ugly, beauty said he was kind but he was indeed ugly. She felt sorry for him. She said that she also cared for him, so he asked her to marry him, sad Beauty ran to her room looking in the magic saw her family again, inside the mirror she saw her father was very ill. The next day beauty could not sleep nor play, she waited till evening to ask the Beast to let her visit her ill father. He didn't want her to leave him, but still she pleaded. So he agreed and gave her a ring that if she would come back to him she had only need to wear night beauty looked into the mirror and fell asleep. When she awoke she was already home, her father wept of joy to see her comeback, at the end of one week her father could not bear her to leave again and so she stayed another week. The next night she had a dream that the Beast died. She reached out for the magic ring and slipped it on her finger.**

"Fuki, do you know how fairy tales seem to find their happily ever afters?"

"Why?"

"Because of that persons own dreams… to find the person who'd give them love and happiness."

"Then…" he seemed glad I started the conversation.

He quickly removed his hand from his pocket , showing a silver ring with a white rose as the center peace, (imagine rozen maiden) and vines surrounded it like a wild decoration.

"Kawaii!!!"

"Yup! Cute just like Rima-chan" I blushed.

"I wanted to give this too you earlier but… well it's so that you wouldn't forget me. and the promise we'd meet again." His face tinted red, he was about to put the ring when…

"I want to keep it first."

"Why?"

"If we're going to meet again. I want you to put that on me when you come back! For me!"

He seemed shock, but happy.

"In all of the stories I've read… the prince kisses the princess and they live happily ever after married." I hoped he catches on to what I said.

"So you want me to wait?"

"Yes"

"Is this because your not sure I'm you prince?" he acted sad.

"No, i- its be- because yo- you a- are my prince! I – I mean person that'll make me ha- happy!" he seemed sad and glad at the same time.

"Then promise that you won't look at any other guy!" he seemed quite serious about that, she giggled.

**The next day she awoke in the castle and remembering her dream she ran to the garden when she reached the garden the beast was laying down, quiet. She threw her arms around him and wept. But when she stood up she could not see the prince, but a handsome young prince. She asked who he was, he explained that he was cursed by a witch.**

"Fuki…" I held onto the ring he gave and faced him.

"I didn't give you anything…"

"It's alright." He looked satisfied, I knew I wasn't.

"Lets play a last game together!!!" I treid to lighten up the subject.

"What game?" he seemed interested.

"Since you're going to Japan… lets see what I've learned from my sensei?"

"Ok, I see where this is going…"

"When I'm wrong you get to tell me what to do, and to me vice versa."

"Ok, then… but you haven't told me your little secret yet."

"You haven't told me about the 'real' you yet."

**The curse was broken because a girl loved me for who I was, answered the prince. He asked to marry her, she agreed. They watched the mirror. They saw them stayed all of their days together in the castle, one side them getting married and the other Beauty's father living with them, and the lived happily ever after.**

NAGI POV

"Ureshii (happy)" she smiled.

"Shinzo (Heart)" she pointed to her chest.

"Tomodachi (Friend)" she pointed at me, I hope she really meant it, I smiled.

"Te (hand)" she raced her hand.

"Yubi (fingers) she wiggled he rffingers.

"Kao (face)" she pocked my face.

"Kuchibiru (lips)" she touched my lips, I blushed she stared at me, she looked mesmerized.

"Fuki, what's your favorite part of a story?"

"When the person their meant to be with, is together." I answered she removed her touch from me. I felt bit annoyed, like I loved her touch.

"That's one of my favorite part to!" she smiled at me.

"Do you know what happens in fairytales when the princess meets her true prince?" she asked.

"They fall in love?" I answered it looked as if she wanted me to do the same.

"Correct, and do you know how they know that their meant for each other?" Her face got closer.

"And how's that Rima-chan.?" My face got closer to her.

"True love's kiss **(Ah!!! The corniness is rubbing on me!!!)**" I gulped, she closed her eyes.

I pecked her lips.

"In the stories I've read, their kiss always felt like a promise… to be together, their love. Our kiss… it's just like that, unbreakable." Rima hugged Nagi , and cried.

"I promise… we'd be together again!"

QUOTE OF THE STORY ( lol I figured out since the quote reminded me of something like this well use the quote^^)

_When I was a little girl,_

_I couldn't wait to grow-up and fall in love,_

_And when it happened…._

_I realized that a scrapped knee was easier to fix,_

_Than a broken heart_.

**I don't own this^^ got it from my friend's quote book, probably making a story about using quotes, I'm such a weirdo! Hey does anyone here know how to teach me o become more confident? I don't want to sing!**

**Jade: Rima we were just talking about---**

**Nagi: Hey! Rikka's back!**

**Jade-gets silencer and runs after Rikka-**

**Nagi: it was nice meeting that hyper, over dramatic monkey, Rikka.**

**Pls, review^^ **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara^^**

**Jade: hey! (gloomy)**

**Nagi: What's up!**

**Jade: Well I only got a bit review and the sc episodes are full of Rikka but Ikuto's back^^ and I think my cuz's glad he's back but there was no rimahiko… maybe hints but still no.**

**Rima: You still haven't told me what you guys talked about last chapter!**

**Jade: Ah! You mean…**

**Nagi: Please enjoy reading this! And the title means "Do not forget me".^^**

**Jade: And if you'll notice I didn't put up any stories anymore since others say they have a hard time reading^^ sorry again^^**

**Chapter:6**

"**Omohidasidene Rima's version"**

"I promise we'd meet again." Those were some of the words that escaped from his lips as he comforted her.

He didn't know why he felt scared, was it because he wasn't sure if they would meet again? Or maybe if he came back she would forget him… would forget how he craed for her?

"I'll promise to wait too." She was reassuring him that she would wait. And she hugged him tighter, it was comfort for them both.

"Na—" An old lady was about to call his name. He glanced for a while; his hands still holding into hers.

"You need to go…" She whispered. He felt sad, he thought that she couldn't bear to part with him, that he meant more to her. But she also had a reason to let him go. It was better not to let him part with her saying unnecessary childish things.

"I guess this is goodbye?" he parted his arms from her, she too.

He walked away slowly…

_Hoping she would call out his name._

Instead she caught his hand, that time he wished she didn't. It felt wrong, he shouldn't have wished for it. Holding his hand close to her. "Don't say goodbye… not just yet." And gave him her last smile, for him.

"You do know I haven't been honest with you, I haven't told you who I am… an yet you've accepted me. his fingers were intertwined with hers.

"But you've accepted me." she answered simply and let go of his hand.

"Hey Rima, have you heard this words before?" her smile turned into confusion.

"Anata ga suki desu." His face heated up, she pouted.

"What does that mean?" She demanded. He chuckled.

"Guess I really haven't taught you that much." He sounded relieved.

"That's unfair!"

"I'll tell you when I come back, so till then… please wait for me." she blushed.

He walked away, not turning back.

it had been one whole year since Rima waited. But still she promised. Her house had been empty her parents left for work leaving her alone again. She heard the doorbell ring, quickly she closed the book she was reading and went down.

The doorbell stopped ringing; instead a loud knock exchanged it.

_She felt scared, hesitant. The moment made her remember what had happened before._

"Rima! Open the stupid door!" a voice called out.

"Se- Senri?"

"It's me! open the door! It's an emergency!" she did as she was told.

"Why?" she looked at him with worried eyes.

"Yo- you're dad…" his bangs covered his ice blue eyes.

"My dad?" she looked at him worriedly. Even from all the arguments she still loved her parents. They cared about her… they just didn't know how to show it.

"He's in the hospital." She fell on the floor, he hugged her. She cried on his shoulder. He hugged her tighter.

"Why?" she question, she didn't the fact that the people she cared about would leave her, but this was different…

… _This was death._

"He took the blow that was meant for my father." He hesitantly said.

LATER AT THE HOSPITAL…

"Rima!" her mom barged in the room, her father's body was still and quiet.

"Mom!" Rima hugged her mom, her face stained in tears.

"…" Senri's dad bega to speak.

" Shut up! If it wasn't for you my husband should still be alive!" Senri's dad wasn't a bit shock, it was obvious that Rima's mom would be horrified.

"I'm sorry…" they were close friends, almost like brothers.

"You're sorry doesn't change anything!" Rima's mom's words were harsh, her face flowed of her tears.

"Mom…" Rima was glad she knew her mom cared…

But it was too late.

"Rima…" Rima glanced over her father's friend, they were close like brothers. He gave her a letter, and a picture of her dad.

LATER IN THE DEATH CEREMONY…

Her mom crushed the letter to her chest, her tears dropping wet on it. She sang a song… the song her father used to sing to them when she was a child.

Rima glanced at the picture and folded it back to her pocket. It was the picture of the three of them, when Rima had just been born.

"Rima… you should be happy for him." Senri tried to comfort her.

"I know." It pained her to say htose words.

"He's in a better place." They were still children, it changed then.

Rima made an oath that she wouldn't be fooled again, that she wouldn't believe in this feeling that pained her so much.

Fuki would eventually forget her…

Her father would never come back…

YEARS LATER…

Her mother married another man, . it hurt her to see her mother so weak to resist but she couldn't agree more. It was better to forget the past.

_To forget about him…_

The only person she trusted now was Senri, her brother.

"Rima!"

"Yes onii-san?" she said without a care in the world.

"Don't call me that!" He tried to brighten up the mood.

"But… you're my brother now." She teased.

"Ok… Rima Senri." He answered back.

"Ok, ok! Senri I get it!" she threw a pillow over him.

"Good." He caught the pillow and smiled. He noticed her sighing. "I don't want you to treat me as you're brother.

"Why? My mom and you're dad are already married."

"But I prefer you as a friend, it's easier."

"I agree."

"Well, better get ready school starts in an hour. It's nice to see you wake up this early." He went back to his room, leaving her behind. She lay back down on the bed. They were 11 now, there were things she finally accepted and thing she still found hard to accept.

She sat up rummaging on her accessory box, holding up a necklace ( kinda like the one Nagi gave Amu) she opened it and held up a silver necklace with a ring attached to it. _She hasn't forgotten the promise._

_She couldn't._

_She wanted too._

Since Kusukusu kept her company, she felt hope lift in her, she wanted to see the people she cared about smile. Kusukusu knew everything about her life, and has always been there for her. An exchange for Rima's smile.

"Rima Fuki's gonna come back I'm sure of it." Kusukusu cheered.

"I hope…" Rima waited but she knew the chances of him forgetting her.

"Rima!" her stepbrother called.

"Com'in!" she yelled.

"So you're wearing that necklace again? You sure you're trying to change?" Senri noticed the charm.

"I still believe in him."_ I really want to._

"You think you're going to meet again?"

"Maybe, we promised."

"Promises are meant to be broken." He teased.

"I can wait can't I ?"

"Sure, but don't forget reality. Not everything we did were fairytales now."

"You say it like you're older."

"I am."

"I year."

"Anyways call me if you need me to take care of you're fanboys!"

"Take care of you're fangirls."

"Well lets do what we always do, act like we're together." And with that he ran to his first class.

"Get a girlfriend!" she called out.

"Sure! Why not!" he turned back and smiled.

Rima giggled, it's been fun acting like they were together. Seeing as their fans looked pissed off. And it help from getting their locker messed up with chocoletes love notes and etc.

"Rima hurry up you'd be late!" Kusukusu warned.

"Going!" Rima said trying to run faster.

After that she got surrounded by Senri's fangirls. "Hey Rima, who said you could flirt with our Senri?" A fangirl scolded. Rima imajined how'd they react if she told them they were really siblings now.

"We're just friends."

"Really?"

"Why? Can't I?" Rima grinned.

"N—No! it's just you're so---"

"Is there a problem here?" Senri passed by. A fangirl moved away from Rim,a.

"N—no!"

"Great then, I'll be going!" Senri pulled Rima with him.

"You're fangirl started it." Rima answered defensively.

They stopped. She glared, he took her necklace.

"Hey give that back!" Rima was obviously irritated now.

"Not until you calmed yourself down."

"I'd do anything just give it back!"

"Then forget him!" he murmured, she didn't catch it. He gave the necklace back.

"Can't handle my death glare huh?"

He smirked. "Maybe."

They came in the house only to be surprised by their parents.

"Rima… were going to move to Japan." Their stepdad said firmly.

"What!" she glared, she might meet Fuki again, but he might come her.

"You heard him Rima we're going." Her mother offered.

"But why?"

"It's business."

"But we seldom speak Japanese!"

"We hired someone to teach us."

"Only me?"

"You and Senri, me and your mom know how too already."

"Oh great, so when will we go?"

"In the end of the month."

"That fast?"

"Yes, you'll catch up soon."

She ran to her room. "Rima what's wrong?"

"It's because we're going to Japan."

"You'd get a chance to meet him there!"

"But what if he comes back."

"Rima…"

"Then forgetim…" A blond haired, blue-eyed chara said. He was wearing a knight like rockish clothing. (Kind of like the Cheshire cat in Pandora hearts(Without the cat ears.) and hair like Jack from Pandora.^^)

"Zero!" Kusukusu warned the other chara.

"I think he's right, it's the end to all my problems." She said as she took the necklace off and held it tightly. And left it in the jewelry bow.

"Rima… are you sure?"

"It's for the best."

"Zero, what does Senri want?"

"He just wanted me to check on you. He's wo—"

"Didn't I tell you not to say those things?" Senri suddenly came in the room.

"It's not my fault you felt it." Zero commented.

Rima smiled a bit.

"That's it! You can't use your instruments for a week."

"You use them too."

"He's got a point there."

"Eh? Not you too Rima."

"You make funny reactions, it's fun." Be barged in the room catching Zero and left Rima aloe again.

"Guess I have no choice."

"Rima… Go Rima GO! Smile!" Kusukusu cheered.

"Fu-ki…"

LATER ON A FEW WEEK FROM NOW…

"Rima are you done yet?" he rmom asked.

"Yeah! Just a sec." she glanced at the ring once again, and shoved it in her pocket.

"Kusukusu ready?"

"Yup!" and she retuned to her egg.

"Japan huh?" and she went down the stairs living her luggage in the living room, sneaking out the door.

"Rima? Are going to say goodbye to your friends?" Her mom questioned.

"Um… yeah!" and she left the house.

She stopped at a bookstore.

"Rima? I thought you were going to leave early?" her aunt asked.

"Just wanted to say goodbye." And she hugged her.

"Wait a sec, I found something that reminded me of you." Her aunt went to a pile of books and finally finding it she handed it to Rima. Rima just stared, it was the book that time she met Fuki.

"Thanks, but I was actually trying to forget him." Rima forced a smile.

"Oh, sorry." They sat on a nearby chair.

"Thanks anyway." Rima got the book and looked at her sincerely.

"Don't worry you'll meet up again soon."

"Can you please keep this from me?" she held up a necklace with a ring attached to it.

"But isn't that?"

"It is."

"But why?"

"If there happens to be a guy looking for me, you know…"

"Wont Fuki get mad?"

"I need to clear my mind right now."

"I understand… better go."

"Thanks." And with that she left.

**Ok I know this was weird and please review… I know it took so long it's just because I got shocked that sc is done and I wanna find an anime right now cause I'm bored.^^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer! I do not own the anime!**

**Jade: Hey!**

**Rima: Oh? Your still here?**

**Jade: Yup^^ I'm glad that I still get to write to some friends here… well you know school's been like a nightmare having us do work on the first week!**

**Nagi: Really? We've been having fun without you here. (whispers)**

**Jade: What was that?**

**Rima: Nothing you have to know! Now write your story!**

**Jade: I wanna know what you guys did!**

**Nagi: It's a secret!**

**Rima: You'll never know.**

**(suddenly a picture pops out of nowhere and lands on jade's hand)**

**Jade: (smirks) I know what you guys did ^^ thanks kami-sama!**

**Rima (deathglares)**

**Nagi (jumps to steal the paper but fails.)**

**Jade: let's start the story!**

"**Chapter 7"**

(Nagi pov)

I couldn't wait to see her, I felt a bit ecstatic, actually… I could have just jumped down the airplane to land and meet her directly.

_Rima Mashiro_

_That name that never escapes my mind…_

After the airplane landed…

Sure it was sad to know I was going to leave my friends. But I've strived hard to study here with **her**.

_**Flashback…**_

_"I promise we'd meet again." Those were some of the words that escaped from his lips as he comforted her._

_He didn't know why he felt scared, was it because he wasn't sure if they would meet again? Or maybe if he came back she would forget him… would forget how he craed for her?_

_"I'll promise to wait too." She was reassuring him that she would wait. And she hugged him tighter, it was comfort for them both._

_"Na—" An old lady was about to call his name. He glanced for a while; his hands still holding into hers._

_"You need to go…" She whispered. He felt sad, he thought that she couldn't bear to part with him, that he meant more to her. But she also had a reason to let him go. It was better not to let him part with her saying unnecessary childish things._

_"I guess this is goodbye?" he parted his arms from her, she too._

_He walked away slowly…_

_Hoping she would call out his name._

_Instead she caught his hand, that time he wished she didn't. It felt wrong, he shouldn't have wished for it. Holding his hand close to her. "Don't say goodbye… not just yet." And gave him her last smile, for him._

_"You do know I haven't been honest with you, I haven't told you who I am… an yet you've accepted me. his fingers were intertwined with hers._

_"But you've accepted me." she answered simply and let go of his hand._

_"Hey Rima, have you heard this words before?" her smile turned into confusion._

_"Anata ga suki desu." His face heated up, she pouted._

_"What does that mean?" She demanded. He chuckled._

_"Guess I really haven't taught you that much." He sounded relieved._

_"That's unfair!"_

_"I'll tell you when I come back, so till then… please wait for me." she blushed._

_He walked away, not turning back._

In the mansion…

"Nagihiko? Where are you going?" my mother asked me. We had just returned in the mansion. I rushed to my same old room before, unpacked my luggage, and dashed right out the room. I noticed my mom trying to call me to give me my jacket but I just waved goodbye in a rush. Trying to find my way to the bookstore. Forgetting the cold air that surrounded me.

Unnoticed I bumped onto a little girl, her butterscotch hair tangled into mine. Her banged covered her face, but I could still hear her sobs.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Leave me alone!"

"My hair's tangled with yours."

"Then do something about it!"

"You're a weird girl."

"So are you."

"I'm a boy."

"So your gay?" she glanced at me, showing her honey colored eyes for a second. Then turned back again.

"It's a secret." I smiled.

"Aren't you cold?". She noticed my clothes, but I didn't answer her. Instead I went back into untangling our hairs.

"Nah, I'm done." And I let go of her hair.

"Thanks, and here. Payment." She threw me a navy blue jacket. "Don't worry it's my brother's I hate the cold so he gave me this."

"It's ok, I don't need it."

"Ok… bye?"

"Are you alright?"

"Nah, it's just you remind me of someone." _That makes the two of us._

"Yeah? My name's Fujisaki Nagihiko." I held out a hand.

"Rima… Ri.."

A guy called out her name. She took a glance at her watch.

_Must be her brother._

"Sorry I have to go."

"Oh, then see yah later."

_It felt awkward that I didn't want her to go._

She smiled meekly, "Yeah, maybe."

_Maybe?_

I stood back up, finding my way in the bookstore where I first met her. Walking forward the counter, trying not to act exited, kept calm. "Excuse me… I'm looking for a girl her name's Rima mashiro." She stared at me and smiled meekly.

"Fuki?" she said softly.

"Yes" I smiled.

"I'm sorry…" She tried to smile, but there were sadness in her eyes.

"Sorry?" I tried to hide my frown.

**Well? I think that I'm really bad at this^^ hehe maybe I really am that weird?**


End file.
